


Pondering and Pests

by Fanfics_and_coffee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfics_and_coffee/pseuds/Fanfics_and_coffee
Summary: This is my submission for @tilltheendwilliwrite 1K writing prompt challenge. I haven’t had much time to unwind and write so I enjoyed playing with this idea in my head. My prompt was “Did you just call me.... Babe?” Enjoy the simple one shot!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 43





	Pondering and Pests

Prompt: Did you just call me... Babe?

Words: 1946

Warnings: little fluff and probably some grammatical errors

It had been weeks since they had heard any news about Nuraku. Weeks since they had to deal with any stray demons that always seemed to be terrorizing some village or another. The silence was driving InuYasha insane. He was itching for a fight and the prolonged time before their quest could be completed was making his shoulders tense. The shikon jewel was mostly complete, but before any of them could move on with their lives one key person life had to forfeit their life, Nuraku had to die. Closing his eyes InuYasha tried to clear his thoughts on the grim future him and his companions had in store. Things were changing for his group but there were still so many unknown variables, and the most glaring was whether or not they would all survive. Changing his train of thought a smirk tugged at the side of the half demons mouth. Sango and Miroku had promised themselves to each other and if Miroku had his way he would talk himself into her arms sooner rather than later. Kagome on the other hand was another story. Their relationship had grown and he knew if he asked she would stay, but the unknown variable was that well she used to travel from the future to his time. He feared it would steal her away from him when everything was said and done quit working forcing them to live separate lives. His demon let out a growl at this thought and running his hand down his face he focused on his perch high up in a tree that was on Kagome’s school grounds. He was waiting for what felt like forever. He knew her schooling was important to her but he still didn't understand the appeal. Why couldn't she just read those weird scrolls on her own time and learn that way. She seemed capable of that when they were on his side of the well. When they were traveling and decided to camp for the night she always had her nose buried in her studies, reading about something he didn't quite understand and hushing him when he tried talking to her. About three weeks ago they had traveled back to Kaede's village to await a hint or news of something. Sango and Miroku had needed to run errands and when Kagome had asked to go back home so she could catch up on her studies he didn't have the heart to tell her no. There was no reason to keep her on his side and since he had nothing better to do he followed her as well. Now he was here in her time, waiting for her school day to end and trying desperately to tune out the noises from the bustling city so he did not develop a migraine. He prefered his time, yes there were more danger there but at least he understood everything and it was quiet. What he wouldn't give for some blessed silence while sitting high in a tree. As it were he was in these strange clothes that she insisted he wear to blend in, and while the ball cap muted the noise it still hurt his ears. The pants where what Kagome referred to as jeans and they were loose cut and the red shirt and hoodie were comfortable enough but nothing like his fire rat robe. The kicker was the shoes he was forced to wear. They were absolutely useless and had no grip to them whatsoever, he was unable to climb and run as easily as he was at home where his bare feet were acceptable. Contemplating his attire he cursed himself for not staying at the shrine to await her return but her grandfather had been on a cleaning warpath and he did not want to be forced into assisting him. The other side to that coin was his restless demon side who didn't like being away from her for extended periods of time. He knew in his heart he had already chosen her for his mate but until that bastard Nuraku was dead he tried to push those feelings down. No need to make things more complicated and proclaiming her as his mate would make her an even bigger target to his enemy. Glancing at the placement of the sun he knew Kagome should be making her way out of class soon and the sound of the bell had his eyes trailing down to the people exiting the buildings. After what felt like an eternity he saw her leaving the school. She was surrounded by those girls that seemed to always be around and they were having what looked like a very animated conversation. Paying closer attention to Kagome he noticed she was not very interested in their conversation and was an adorable shade of pink. Obviously they were talking about something that was making her uncomfortable. Standing on his chosen branch InuYasha braced to jump and join her side. Before he could pounce he caught himself when he heard someone calling her name. Looking at the interloper InuYasha had to close his eyes and clench his fist several times to calm himself down. It was that damn Hojo jackass who thought Kagome belonged to him. How many time did she have to turn him down for him to get a clue? Kagome finally heard Hojo bellowing her name and he watched her shoulders stiffen as she braced herself and turned toward him. Blowing out an irritated breath InuYasha jumped down behind the tree out of sight so he could go and rescue his woman from that jackass.

“So Kagome, how do you think you did on the math exam”

“Oh Ayumi, I think I did ok. I haven’t gotten in the study time I have wanted but it is hard to study with a house guest.”

“Come on Kagome, we know you mean boyfriend.” Eri chimed in

Arguing with them was futile and the slight blush forming on Kagome’s cheeks were a dead give away but Kagome chose to play dumb.

“He’s not my boyfriend, it's complicated.”

Someone was shouting her name from a distance.

“Speaking of complicated, here comes Hojo”.

Glaring at Ayumi, Kagome took a deep breath and counted to three before setting her shoulders and turning toward Hojo.

“Hello, Hojo” Trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, Kagome did her best to be nice.

“I was wondering if you would join me this weekend. A carnival is coming to town and I thought you would like to go.”

Before she could respond she noticed Hojo’s eyes widening and he paled slightly. About that time she felt the very familiar presence of InuYasha come up behind her. What surprised her was him pulling her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his nose into her neck.

Completely thrown off, Kagome just stood there and tried not to laugh at the looks on her friends faces. What she didn’t realize was her body sinking into his and her slight tilt of her head giving InuYasha better access to her neck. The action caused a predatory grin to cross the half demons face as he ran his nose up the side of her neck towards her ear.

“Hey babe, how was school.”

Trying to control her breathing with InuYasha so close was proving to be difficult so Kagome went with the easiest answer.

“Good”

“You didn't tell me there was a carnival in town.” While he wasn’t very sure what a carnival Inuyasha was trying to quickly get rid of this rival male that was irritating his woman.

“Huh, oh I didn’t know. Not until Hojo just mentioned it.” She glanced back at him and tried not to giggle with the look in his eyes.

“Well, maybe I can take you this weekend. We have spent most of our time on the shrine grounds. It would be nice to check it out.”

“That sounds fun…” Kagome raised an eyebrow at her pesky half demon trying to figure out what exactly his plan was. She knew he didn’t like going too far from the shrine due to the noise and all the people but she had a feeling he was putting on an act to either help her get rid of Hojo once and for all, or he was effectively marking his territory. Regardless it would get rid of Hojo, and hopefully for good.

“Ladies, If you don’t mind I am stealing Kagome and walking her home. Hojo was it? Nice to meet you.”

Kagome's friends erupted in a fit of giggles and waved off InuYasha and the three turned to leave. Trying not to sigh out loud Kagome knew she would get bombarded with questions next time she saw them. Hojo on the other hand was doing an excellent job at imitating a fish with the way his mouth was hanging open. Latching onto InuYasha’s hand Kagome decided to seal the deal and reached up and kissed InuYasha on the cheek.

“Let’s go, later Hojo.”

As the couple turned to leave Kagome was held back with a hand on her shoulder that was attempting to turn her around. Glancing at InuYasha she noticed his eyes flash red and prayed Hojo didn’t do anything too stupid.

“Now wait a second!” Hojo raised his voice and after he got Kagome turned around went about finding out who this weird silver haired man was beside his girl.

“Just who is this punk that showed up out of nowhere Kagome?”

“Who you calling punk!!”

“InuYasha please let me handle this.” Casting pleading eyes at Inuyasha she waited until he acknowledged her.

“Keh, fine hurry up”

“Hojo, this is InuYasha he is, well he’s..”

“Her boyfriend so back off punk!”

InuYasha's declaration caused both Kagome and Hojo to inhale sharply. He had never publicly proclaimed they were together and hearing it out loud made Kagome feel warm inside.

“Since when Kagome, this isn't right. You have been my girl for months now.”

Shaking her head Kagome looked at Hojo. “I have never been your girl Hojo, only your friend.”

Hojo looked heart broken but it had to be done. “I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship but I have never viewed you as anything else. InuYasha and I have been together for almost a year now. I hope you understand.”

He looked like a sad puppy dog “As long as you are happy Kagome, I will see you around.”

With that he was gone and the couple was alone.

Not one to back down, Kagome turned towards InuYasha. “Boyfriend, huh.”

Throwing his arm around her shoulder he pulled Kagome toward him and began walking toward the shrine.

“Keh! That Hojo kid has been pestering you for a while, now he wont.”

Looking up into his golden eyes Kagome couldn’t help but giggle.

“Is that the only reason?”

She noticed a slight blush when he answered. “Way I see it, you have been mine for awhile now. Unless you disagree why not tell other people.” “Maybe I can get rid of that mutt also” he added under his breath.

Flushing and feeling ecstatic with his proclamation Kagome just smiled and leaned into his side more.

“Oh, by the way. Did you just call me…. Babe?”

Running a hand through his hair InuYasha chucked a bit. “Um, Ya. Why did I say something wrong?”

Laughing out loud Kagome shook her head. “No, but I think you have been watching too much TV with Souta.”

“Whatever wench, let's get back so we can go check to make sure Sango hasn’t killed Miruku yet.”

“Sounds good, babe.”

“You ain't going to let that one go are you?”

“Nope!”

The end...


End file.
